


Cold truth

by Strawberry109



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Curses, Family Secrets, Multi, POV Third Person, Secret Identity, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry109/pseuds/Strawberry109
Summary: When the last member of the Ice Rangers visits the Rangers, they are in for a surprise. A dark family secret keep Lynn Kori from connecting with the team. But that doesn't stop her from helping them. The Shibas and Koris have a special relationship on the battlefield, as it was strictly forbidden to mix their bloodlinesWhat will happen if she finds out her feelings for the Red Ranger?





	1. Chapter 1

‘Watch your step’ the bus driver warned the passengers. She gave the old man a smile and stepped of the bus. Her long awaited journey finally started. She reached for her Samuraizer and lightly squeezed it. She took a deep breath and walked to the address she had been given. But not soon after she took the first step she hears her belly rumbling. Luckily the mall wasn’t too far away and she went inside.

Grabbing her order and went outside, it was too nice of a weather to sit inside the small store. She munched on her sandwich and drank her water. “That was refreshing” she thought. She swung her bag on her arm and continue her walk.

 

“Ah!” a woman yelled, and a swarm of people ran passed Lynn. Weird sounds came from red creatures. “A Night lok attack” she said to herself. A group of 6 people ran in the opposite direction. Flashes of bright colours transformed them into power rangers. 2 of them helped the crowd flee. “Get to safety” the pink ranger ordered Lynn. She nodded but decided to hid behind a wall. “Get them Moogers!” the monster shouted. The army of minions charged at the heroes. They dodged, swung their spin swords and tricked the Moogers. The monster was way too strong and had the heroes pinned on the ground. They were defenseless and demorphed. Lynn threw her bag on the ground and grabbed her device. She ran in front of the ranger. “No! Get to safety! It’s too dangerous!” the green ranger shouted at Lynn. She didn’t listen. “How about you cool down? Or should I do it?” she said. “What can you do? Hit me with that junk?” the monster laughed. Lynn grinned. “Go go Samurai!” she shouted and drew her symbol. She transformed into her white Samurai outfit. “No it can’t be” the red ranger was shocked. “What’s wrong Jayden?” the yellow ranger asked. In the meantime, Lynn was defeating all the Moogers by herself. The monster had dried up and fled back to the Sanzu river. She turned around and demorphed. They were still in shock, except Jayden. “The one and only” he held out his hand. “Lynn Kori, nice to be back” she shook his hand. Without explanation they went back home. Lynn followed them.

 

“Lynn!” Ji greeted her. “I’m glad you arrived in one piece. How are you?” he joked. He never made jokes. “Actually I saved your whole samurai team, Ji” Lynn answered with a smile. “What?” he said and led her into the living room. “Hold up. Who is she and why does she know Mentor?” the tall man with a blue shirt was frustrated. “Kevin, team, this is Lynn Kori. She is the white ranger, or also known as the Ice ranger. Her family has protected the Shiba family for years, until a few decades ago” Ji explained. Lynn’s smile faded. “The Kori family was attacked by the Nighlok King, wiping out almost every single member. Ji and I have searched for years to find a surviving member, until Lynn contacted us a few days ago. That’s why I wasn’t surprised to see her” Jayden explained. The team nodded. “What are you guys waiting for? Let’s introduce ourselves!” the blonde girl said and walked up to Lynn. “Hi, my name is Emily” she shook her hand. “That is Mia” “Nice to have you on the team”. “That’s Mike” “Sup”. “Antonio” “Hey”. “And that is Kevin”. He didn’t say anything. “I don’t get it. Why is she part of our team all of a sudden?” Kevin stood up. “Maybe because her family used to fight along the side of the red ranger?” Mike rebutted. “And she frickin’ saved us from those Moogers!” “Well that doesn’t prove anything to me”. “Kevin, nobody has a problem with her. Not even me!” Antonio tried to calm him down. He knew that Kevin didn’t trust him in the beginning. “I don’t trust her. And maybe she isn’t as useful to the team as you think” Kevin was still in denial. “Well, let’s spar” Lynn said. “What?” “You heard me. Let’s spar, morphed” “No why should I?” “You don’t think I can handle you?” Lynn sternly said. Kevin was silent for a second. “Fine, we’ll do it”.

 

The blue ranger and white ranger circled each other. “Good luck” Lynn started. “I don’t need it” Kevin barked and he charged. Lynn blocked the attack and swung her sword. Just in time, he evaded the attack. Kevin fell back to get ready for another charge, but Lynn quickly striked. The tip of her sword almost an inch away from his neck. “I only used one hand” she said. Kevin now noticed, her left arm was behind her back the whole time. “Okay, you’re stronger than me. But I still don’t trust you” he demorphed. Lynn did the same thing and bowed. Kevin looked confused. “Always have respect for the enemy, not matter what” she said. Ji nodded.

Lynn, Emily and Mia were chatting in the kitchen, while the boys were busy with training. “I think Kevin is still bummed about his defeat” Mia chuckled. “He is very serious when it comes to being a Samurai” Emily said. “I’ve seen” Lynn sipped from her tea. “It’s really nice having another girl here” “Yes, although the guys are nice, they sometimes make me feel I’m weaker” “Yeah…” Lynn sighed. She had known the feeling too. “But hey, it’s fun being a Samurai” Emily said. The other girl nodded. “I have to say, your hair looks almost like snow” Mia said. “Thanks” Lynn chuckled. “Sometimes they say I am a special snowflake”.

 

Everyone headed to bed. Ji had shown Lynn her bedroom, since she decided to live in the dojo. Her bag was a bit shaken up. She grabbed her toiletries and went into the bathroom, down the hall. She stepped inside the room and locked it. Her leather jacket came of, revealing a huge tattoo that stretched over her upper arms and entire back. Lynn sighed and touched the tissue. It was sensitive as usual. Lynn never got used to it, even though she had it since her birth. It was part of her family’s curse. Even Mentor didn’t know about it. Lynn stepped under the shower and let the warm water calm her mind. After the shower, she got ready for bed. A white short-sleeved shirt and icy blue shorts was her pj’s for the night. The warm blankets made her fall asleep faster than usual.

The next morning Lynn woke up to a sore back. “This is new” she muttered. Lynn dressed herself and went to the kitchen. Her breakfast consisted of a bowl of yogurt with fresh fruit and some toast. “Good morning” Mike and Emily joined Lynn in the kitchen. “Good morning guys” Lynn smiled. “Mentor wanted to see you, Lynn” Mike said. She nodded her head and put her dishes in the sink to then leave the kitchen.

“Ah, Lynn there you are” Ji greeted her. “Mike said you wanted to see me” “Yes, I’ve wanted to talk to you for a long time. And I want to take you somewhere. We’ll be back for Emily’s birthday” Ji lead her to his motorcycle. “Let’s go” and they sped off.

 

“Ah Mentor Ji, you told us you were coming” Daisuke, the guardian of the Tengen gate, greeted the pair. “Greeting Daisuke, I brought the last Ice ranger with me” “It’s an honour to meet you” Lynn bowed. “No, please. It’s an honour to meet you Ms. Kori” Daisuke grabbed both her hands. “The Tengen gate has kept the history and secrets of all the past Samurai generations. They’ve protected them for centuries, from the very first Samurais. Because the Kori family has an interesting history, I wanted you to learn everything and fight with the 18th Samurai Power Rangers” Ji told Lynn. “Please follow me, Ms. Kori” Daisuke leaded the way. They walked through the gardens, “The perfect meditation place” Lynn thought. They entered a room, which was cold but on a comforting level. “This is where we stored the artifacts of Kori origin. These have been guarded by old spells, created by the very first White Ranger. Lynn, touch one please” Lynn grabbed an old script. It felt ice cold. She placed it back and looked at her hand, it was turning red. “It’s freezing” “Yes, indeed. Old artifacts should never fall in the hands of the enemy. And each ranger had their own special way of protecting them. As you can feel, the White Ranger used a ice spell. When a Nighlok monster would touch one piece, they would freeze over” Daisuke continued. “But there is more” he grabbed a locked box. “57 years ago, your grandfather came to me. He asked me to guard the Fox FoldingZord. He had a strange feeling, and he was right” Daisuke stopped and looked at Lynn. Her expression was concerned but understanding. “The next day the Nighlok King attacked the whole family. They cursed every single member, a horrible curse”. Ji looked confused. “I’m sorry Mentor Ji, but I was instructed to keep it secret. I’ll explain everything with a cup of tea”.

 

‘Where did mentor and Lynn go?’ Jayden asked. ‘He went to the Tengen Gate with her to do something. I dunno what’ Mike answered. The Gap sensor alarmed the rangers that there was a Nighlok attack. Mia, Kevin and Emily ran in to the living room and Jayden opened the map. ‘It’s near the mall, again. Let’s go’

 

Kevin surprised Splitface with his hydrobow. ‘The Samurai Ranger?’ he asked the green and gold ranger charged at him. Splitface used his bodyswarm to attack the 2 attacking rangers. Next he attacked the rest of the group. He slashed Emily with his sword. ‘Mmm. You’ll make a fine dessert’ Splitface said and took Emily’s spirit. Emily fell to the ground. ‘No, Emily!’ screamed Mia and Jayden. Then the red ranger charged at the monster but before he could lay a finger on him, Splitface used his bodyswarm again. In the meantime Mia ran to Emily. ‘Emily, are you okay?’ but no response came. ‘Mhm. I have to say it. Her spirit was delicious, and in 24 hours, it’ll be mine forever!’ Splitface laughed. ‘What?’ Mike and the others were shocked. ‘Of course if you defeat me, you could have all their spirits back. But you won’t have the chance because I’m heading back to the Netherworld where no mortal can follow’ he laughed again. The team was determined to defeat this creep. Splitface was ready to leave, but Kevin and Mike tried to attack him. The Nighlok used it’s bodyswarm again, and now the 2 ranger were on the ground. Before he could finish of the rangers, Antonio blocked him. Jayden helped Antonio attack the bodyswarm again, but they failed and he disappeared.

 

The team returned home with an unresponsive Emily. Mentor and Lynn were already back, and just in time. ‘What happened?’ Lynn saw Emily in Mike’s arms. ‘She got attacked by that frickin’ Nighlok’ Mike laid down the yellow ranger. ‘I’ll get a towel’ Lynn ran to the kitchen. Jayden and Mentor had their own conversation in the corner. Kevin didn’t trust what was going on. But they had a sleeping yellow ranger and were devastated. ‘We gotta get her back’ Mike said. ‘No matter what’. ‘I know you would do anything for her Mike, but it’s best to get some rest. I’ll stay with her’ Lynn said. ‘But first we have to show you guys something’.

Antonio had returned and the team were waiting in the living room. Lynn had placed the box with the Fox FoldingZord at the head of the table. Lynn stood in front of it. ‘So, what is that?’ Mike broke the silence. ‘It’s the Fox FoldingZord’ Ji began. ‘Before Lynn can take it out, she has to break the spell’. ‘My grandfather had given the guardians of the Tengen Gate his FoldingZord before he died’ Lynn started. She and Ji had agreed that the others shouldn’t know what her secret was, just to keep them safe. ‘Because the Fox is a sly and crafty animal, it was prone to escaping and running away without a bond. So he put a spell on the box before giving it to them’. ‘So how are you gonna open it?’ Antonio asked. ‘I have been studying my entire life on these spells and curses. I think I know how to undo the spell’ Lynn grabbed her Samuraizer. She took a deep breath and started to draw the symbol. After the last stroke the symbol lit up. The box swung open and a rhombus shaped Zord was revealed. The colour scheme on this Zord was unusual. The symbol was black with a white background and it still had the silver outline. The Zord unfolded itself. The white fox looked outside of the box and curiously looked around. ‘Wow’ some rangers said. Jayden’s Lion Zord flew towards the fox and greeted it. The other Zords soon joined, even Emily’s. ‘I guessed they missed her’ Mia chuckled.

The next morning Emily had been awake for a very short time, but she was very weak. She fell back asleep immediately. Mike was pissed and ran off. The rest followed him and found him screaming and hitting a gap, hoping for the Nighlok to return. ‘Come out, you coward’ he yelled. ‘You can’t do this to Emily!’. He swung his sword, repeatedly. ‘Stop, that won’t help!’ Mia and Kevin stopped him. Mike calmed down. Jayden ran to the group but was stopped by Deker. ‘If you want to enter the Netherworld, you would’ve to trade your human existence and surrender to the Nighloks. Then you get to safe your friend’. Then he disappeared. They considered to turn themselves over. ‘I’ll do it’ Mike wanted to got. The team wanted to join him to save everyone. Luckily, Antonio stopped them before they could do it. ‘Mentor told me you were here’ he said. ‘You guys seriously would surrender to the Nighloks? That isn’t a very smart idea’ Lynn smirked. ‘Do you have a better plan?’ Kevin crossed his arms. ‘I think I’m able to draw that Nighlok back through the gap’ Antonio explained. ‘It’ll take a lot of symbol power, and the ClawZord’ and he opened his fishcart.

The team was lined up. ‘Let’s do this guys!’ Antonio encouraged the team. They spun their spin swords. ‘Symbol power-Live!’ they all yelled and swung their swords. The symbols converted into the ClawZord and it grew a bit. ‘Again!’ the gold ranger yelled and the team did it again. After the fourth time the ClawZord had fully activated. And the Nighlok returned to the Overworld. Splitface was confused. ‘How did I get here?’ ‘Simple, during the battle I marked you with the same symbol I’ve been working with to program the ClawZord. And after I finished programming it, I just needed to other rangers to help me activate him. Once we did that, I knew you’d be drawn out of the Netherworld just like a magnet. And it worked like a charm!’ Antonio smiled. The team morphed and charged at the monster. Splitface couldn’t use his bodyswarm to defeat the rangers. They defeated his first form, and now it was time to do the second one. Because Emily wasn’t here, they couldn’t use the MegaZord. ‘No problemo, Mia. Leave this to me. ClawZord and I will close this deal’ Antonio comforted her. ‘I’ll help too. I want to test the Fox Zord’ Lynn said. Jayden agreed. They entered Mega Mode. ‘Wow, this is amazing’ Lynn looked around. Antonio laughed. He attacked the monster. Splitface summoned giant Moogers. ‘Let me handle them’ Lynn said. ‘Yes, mi amiga’ and Antonio transformed the ClawZord and attacked Splitface. ‘Tail whip!’ Lynn yelled and the Fox slashed through the Moogers. After a few more hits and dodges she finished the Moogers. Antonio was stuck. ‘Ice breath!’ she yelled and the Zord froze Splitface. ‘Thanks’ he said. ‘No problemo’ Lynn smiled. They defeated the Nighlok together and all the spirits returned to everyone.

It was time to celebrate Emily’s birthday. They surprised her with a party and cake.

 

Lynn had retreated to the backyard. The party had ended early, but that didn’t ruin the fun. The night’s sky was clear. Sipping her tea and watching the stars, Lynn enjoyed the peace. ‘Hey’ Jayden’s voice greeted her. ‘Hi’ Lynn smiled. ‘How are you?’ Jayden sat next to her. ‘Good, and you?’ ‘Nothing, really’ Jayden smiled. ‘It’s amazing to have the Fox Zord on our side’. ‘Yeah, she is quite the Zord’ Lynn laughed. The silence between them was pleasant. Jayden looked at the stars. A cold breeze gave Lynn goosebumps. ‘It's getting cold’ she rubbed her arms. ‘I thought you were the ice ranger?’ Jayden joked. ‘Well, yes but, I'm still human’ Lynn rebutted. ‘Come, we’ll head inside’ and the pair left.

 

_An immense pain coursed through her body. ‘Kill them’ a voice echoed in her head. ‘No, they’re my friends’ ‘But they hurt you, didn’t they?’ ‘N-no’ she cried. Slowly she felt a heavy liquid creep over her body. ‘W-hat’s happening?’ ‘Oh just a few adjustments’ the wicked voice smirked._

_She didn’t have control over her body anymore. Her arm raised. ‘No stop! Don’t do it!’ she couldn’t stop the attack. The blade slit through his abdomen. ‘N-no, no, no!’ tears streamed down her cheeks. She killed him._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Lynn, wake up!’ Jayden’s voice waked her up. ‘Huh?’ ‘You had a nightmare’ ‘Y-yeah…’ she yawned. ‘What time is it?’ ‘It’s 2:37 am. You screamed and I was worried’ he sat on the bed. ‘I’m okay, really’ Lynn sat straight. ‘Then you shouldn’t be having nightmares’ Jayden was right. ‘Or’ he wiped away a tear. ‘Be crying about them’. Lynn’s eyes shot down. ‘Hey, we all have nightmares. Even Mentor’ Jayden comforted her. Lynn smiled. ‘Let’s have some tea’. Lynn got out of bed and put on her grey cardigan.

Jayden poured the warm beverage in Lynn’s cup. ‘Thanks’ Lynn blew on her tea. In silence they enjoyed. ‘What was the nightmare about?’ he suddenly asked. Lynn thought for a second. ‘Should I tell him?’ she thought. ‘Are you okay?’ ‘Y-yes, it’s just’ Lynn sighed. ‘I don’t know if I should tell you’. Jayden grabbed her hand. A weird sensation started to form in her stomach, like butterflies. ‘You don’t have to tell me. But it’s better to get it out of your system’. Lynn nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks. Why did she blush? ‘I’ll tell you later. Right now I want to go to bed’ Lynn whispered. ‘Of course’ Jayden let go of her hands to clean up the cups. Lynn walked back to her room. Jayden stopped her before she could enter. ‘Remember that you can always talk to me. It’s important to be fully focused. Not only for the team’s safety, but also for your own’ Jayden smiled. ‘Thank you. Have a good night sleep’ ‘You too’ and he walked away. Lynn went into her room. She leaned against the closed door. A sigh escaped her lips. Her cardigan got thrown on a chair. Lynn laid into her bed. Not soon after she fell asleep.

 

‘Lynn’ Mike walked up to her. ‘I’m meditating’ ‘I know, I know. But I need your help with somethin’ ’. Lynn sighed. ‘Come sit next to me’ Lynn didn’t change her position. Mike plopped down. ‘What do you need help with?’ ‘I wanna take Emily out, but i dunno to what. And I thought you could help me cuz you two are kinda similar’ Mike stuttered. ‘Well, she might enjoy a museum’ Lynn spoke. ‘Yeah, but that’s kinda boring. Got something else?’ “A picnic is an option too” “That’s a great idea!” Mike got up. “Thank you!” he yelled as he ran off. Lynn smiled and returned to meditating.

An hour later she was disturbed again. “Hey Lynn, Jayden wants to take us to Tengen Gate. You not comin’?” Mike asked. “No, he said I could stay here since I went yesterday” I explained. “Aight” he said and they left. The gate closed and I got up. I walked to the bathroom and took off my top. It had been sore the whole morning. My fingers glided over the red markings and moaned in pain. It burned, like a bad sunburn. My Zord appeared on my shoulder. “Prrrtsh” it spoke. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I wish it could stop burning so much” still inspecting the burning. She flew behind me and spew her breath on my back. It was cooling and the pain alleviated. “Thanks” I sighed relieved. The fox purred and laid on my shoulder. I made my way to the kitchen to grab a snack. My teeth sunk into the apple’s flesh. This one was juicy. I walked back to my bedroom and got a book. I sat outside on the terrace. Before I could open my book I felt my back burning again. It got worse. I rubbed my back again, but fell of the chair when I touched it. God, it hurt so bad. I whimpered in pain, almost crying. “Lynn! You okay?” Ji ran to me. “I-i’m fine” I tried to get up. I collapsed back on the ground. Ji helped me get up. “I think I have something. Come, let’s head inside”.

I layed in my bed with ice packs on my neck and upper back. My Zord kept me company. My fingers played with her tail. Ji entered my room again. “I’ve found a few symbols that might help it calm down” he started. “Just, do whatever think will help, Mentor” I grunted. The burning had turned into aching. He drew a symbol and it suck into my skin. I let out a sigh. My shoulder felt relaxed, like a boulder had been lifted of them. “Thank you” I smiled. “Get some rest, Lynn. I’ll start making dinner” and Ji left the room. Foxie, that’s what she wanted to be called, retracted on my bedside table. I removed the ice packs. Slowly, I rose up from the bed, still a bit sore. Continuing where I left off, I opened the book again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jayden and I grew closer. Eventually he opened up to me. I did too. I told him about what actually happened. “And that’s why I have nightmares” I sighed. Jayden nodded. “Are you mad?” “No, I’m glad you told me” his smile comforting. “I’m afraid that one day I’ll have to fight you guys” I ended the story. “Don’t be” his hand caressed mine. He gave me a smile. “Thanks” I whispered and laid my head on his shoulder.

 

The Nighloks grew stronger and stronger every day. The rangers struggled to keep up with the Moogers. Jayden and Kevin took on Serrator. They nearly missed his attacks. Two screams filled Lynn’s ears. She shoved the Moogers away and looked at the source of the screams. The guys were demorphed on the ground, grunting in pain. Lynn and Mike ran to the two, but were stopped by the King. He swung his sword at Mike, who immediately demorphed as well. Lynn was the only one that could withstand his attacked. Mia and Emily finished the Moogers off and helped Lynn. The Nighlok King hit Lynn. Once, twice, and the third time she fell to the ground. The other girls were badly hurt. Lynn demorphed and looked around. What was happening? He laughed, an evil laugh. “Look around, Madelynn. The rangers lost, and you failed to do your job” he walked towards her. Lynn leaned on her sword. “I-i didn’t fail my team” she groaned. “Oh? You don’t think so? You failed them before you were born” his laugh wicked. Lynn looked at the ground. “What does he mean?” Mia got up. “She didn’t tell you? Her family has a wonderful history with me. Don’t you agree?” he held her chin. Lynn looked at the Nighlok in full disgust and anger. “What to do, what to do” he mumbled and walked around Lynn. She swung her sword at him. His hand grabbed it, like it was a twig and threw it aside. “I know” he snapped his fingers. Lynn felt a burn spreading through her back, which soon turned into a excruciating pain. “AARGH” Lynn yelled and fell to the ground. Her back lit up, exactly where the tattoo was. “What’s happening?” Emily asked. Jayden was the only who wasn’t shocked. Kevin looked at him, confused. Lynn was holding her head, her screams agonizing. She felt as if someone, no somebody, was entering her brain without her allowing. “Let’s be one, finally” a voice echoed through her head. Lynn stood up. “Run” she said. “What?” Mike didn’t get it. “Run!” Lynn screamed. Her eyes filled with tears. A reddish black ink like substance quickly spread over Lynn’s body. Then it vanished. Lynn was gone and what looked like a Nighlok has replaced her. “Ah, perfect” the Nighlok King laughed again. “Hahahahaa, it feels good to be alive!” the unknown Nighlok sneered. “And you look amazing as well” the King kissed her hand. “Oh thank you, dear” she laughed. The creature was slim, dark and still human like. Like Dayu, but more corrupted. Two blood red blades were attached to her arm pieces and feet, like skates. Skin-tight jeans with a broken glass pattern, a white long sleeve shirt with pointed edges at the hands. Ice spikes as her hair slicked back, like she just had skated through a blizzard. Two metal pieces on her arms and other armor. A look that wasn’t as bulky as other Nighloks, but still giving that frighting feeling. Her face was partially covered by a glasses like idea. “Lynn?” Emily whimpered. “Lynn is no more. I’m Blackfrost!” she laughed. “Good luck” the Nighlok King said, not sure to who. He left. She charged at Jayden. “I don’t wanna hurt you” he blocked her attack. “That exactly why you’re first!” her blades nearly missed Jayden’s face. Their steels clashed again. Kevin struck from the back, hitting the lit up tattoo. “Gggrrhh” the black creature grunted. “Of course, the blue ranger. I haven’t forgotten about you!”. Blackfrost turned her attention to Kevin. With one swipe he was knocked back to the floor. “We don’t wanna hurt you!” Mia block another attack. “Then don’t resist!” Blackfrost laughed. Her blade cut through Mia’s stomach. She fell to the ground. “No!” Emily and Mike ran to Mia. “No, not now” The creature backed away, holding her head. “You monster!” Kevin raised his sword at the floored Blackfrost. He brought it down, only to collide with Jayden’s blade. “Why did you do that?!” Kevin was outraged. “Look” Jayden yelled back. Lynn, passed out on the floor with a bloody shoulder, replaced the place of the Nighlok. Kevin lowered his sword. He gave a disappointing/angry look at Jayden and went to check up on Mia. The red ranger picked up Lynn, careful not to touch the wound. “We have to get back” he said. Mike nodded, Emily in tears. Jayden drew the teleportation symbol and the team went home.

 

Jayden tucked her in. Her breathing shallow, her body cold. Why her? He looked at her one more time, making sure she would be fine for the upcoming hours. Then Jayden went back to his injured team. Mia and Mike were taken care of by Antonio and Emily. Kevin and Ji were discussing something. Kevin looked at Jayden, angry and disappointed. “How? Didn’t you know about this? Look at what she did to them!” Kevin lashed out. Jayden just stared at him, holding his arm. “Mia was almost killed today!” he continued. “Kevin, I understand your anger but-” “No! You don’t understand! Our friends were almost killed today by her”. He stopped. His eyes filled with anger “No, Kevin. You have the right to be angry. I-I’m the leader, and I’ve should have known better” Jayden finally spoke. Ji finally noticed Jayden’s injury and got a emergency kit. “And because of that we almost lost a team member today!” Kevin now shouted at the remorseful red ranger. “I-i’m sorry Kevin” “I don’t want your apologies” Kevin stormed away. “Here, sit” Ji waved Jayden at the chair. Jayden felt confused, guilty even, but also sad. “It’s not you fault, Jayden. You couldn’t prevent what happened today” Ji tried to calm down Jayden. “I-i have to have some time alone” the red ranger said and left to check on the white ranger. He sat down next to the unconscious Lynn. Jayden took her hand. “It’s not your fault” he whispered to not only her, but to himself. “It’s not our fault”. His voice went silent again. Jayden sat next to her bed, his mind cluttered. Hours passed, and he was still holding her hand hoping she would wake up. A soft grunt came from her direction. Jayden looked up and saw her eyes flutter open. She was still very weak. “Here let me help you” he helped her get up. “I’ll get the rest” and he ran off. No soon after Emily, Antonio and Ji entered the room. “Oh thank god, you’re alive” Emily gently hugged Lynn. “Y-you’r-e not mad at me?” Lynn softly said, still exhausted and very weak. “No, of course not. You weren’t yourself” she smiled. “T-thank you” Lynn showed a small smile. She was bruised and aching from the event that happened. Jayden spotted her uncomfortness. “We’ll let you rest” Antonio chuckled and the trio left. Jayden stayed by her side. Lynn fell back into her pillow. Her body and mind were exhausted. Like an extra body had taken over her soul. “I-i’m sorry Jay” Lynn breathed. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay” he comforted her. “H-how’s Mia?” “She, she’s stable. But she won’t be fighting for a while” his smile faded. “W-ait, can you g-give me something to write with?” Lynn asked. “Here” Jayden gave her a piece of paper and a brush. She dipped it in ink and started to draw. “This is a symbol of healing. Use it on her. Please” Jayden looked at the symbol. “Thank you” his smiled warmed her up. Lynn sighed. “My head, it feels. So busy. So tired” her voice faded. “Go back to sleep okay? I’ll stay by your side” Jayden said before she dozed off with a smile.


End file.
